Restriction endonucleases are in a class of enzymes that occurs naturally in prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms. When restriction endonucleases are purified away from other contaminating cellular components, the enzymes can be used in the laboratory to cleave DNA molecules in a specific and predictable manner. Thus, restriction endonucleases have proved to be indispensable tools in modern genetic research.
Restriction endonucleases cleave DNA by recognizing and binding to particular sequences of nucleotides (the "recognition sequence") along the DNA molecule. The enzymes cleave both strands of the DNA molecule within, or to one side of, this recognition sequence.
Different restriction endonucleases have affinity for different recognition sequences. About 100 kinds of different endonucleases have so far been isolated from many microorganisms, each being identified by the specific base sequence it recognizes and by the cleavage pattern it exhibits. In addition, a number of restriction endonucleases, called restriction endonucleases isoschizomers, have been isolated from different microorganisms which in fact recognize the same recognition sequence as those restriction endonucleases that have previously been identified. These isoschizomers, however, may or may not cleave the same phosphodiester bond as the previously identified endonuclease.
Modification methylases are complementary to their corresponding restriction endonucleases in that they recognize and bind to the same recognition sequence. However, in contrast to restriction endonucleases, methylases chemically modify certain nucleotides within the recognition sequence by the addition of a methyl group. Following this methylation, the recognition sequence is no longer bound or cleaved by the restriction endonuclease. Thus, in nature, methylases serve a protective function, i.e., to protect the DNA of an organism which produces its corresponding restriction enzyme.
Restriction enzymes and modification methylases can be purified from the host organism by growing large amounts of cells, lysing the cell walls, and purifying the specific enzyme away from the other host proteins by extensive column chromatography. However, the amount of restriction enzyme relative to that of the other host proteins is usually quite small. Thus, the purificatio of large quantities of restriction enzymes or methylases by this method is labor intensive, inefficient, and uneconomical. By cloning the genes encoding for the desired restriction and modification enzymes and overexpressing them in a well studied organism, such as Escherichia coli (E. coli), the amount of these enzymes, relative to that of the host proteins, may be increased substantially.